Where is the Logic!
by 13LettersLong
Summary: "... Ando, what are you doing?  I'm releasing my inner female hormones.  Problem?"


**Hello everyone! It has been a while, no? ;)**

**So sorry for not updating anything, but I've been so busy doing things, that I've had no time to update. _**

**Instead, I have these small funny dialogues that my friend Jenday has so kindly let me post.**

_**I take no credit in these dialogues; they all contain Jenday logic in them!**_

_- BioGreen_

* * *

><p><strong>LOGIC 1<strong>

(See Tsubasa painting his nails with bobby pinned hair).

Natsume: ...Ando, what the hell are you doing?

Tsubasa: I'm releasing my inner female hormones. Problem?

Natsume: Huh?

Tsubasa: ...Don't bother me Natsume-kun. I'm on my period.

Natsume: Natsume-kun?

Tsubasa: I wonder if I should eat this strawberry cake or not. I'm on a diet.

Aw, my nail broke.

Shoot! Itazura na Kiss starts in ten minutes.

OHEMGEE! Natsume-kun, did you see that guy's ABS?

Oh no, Mikan-chan texted me again.

Natsume-kun, do you want a bite of this cake? Say aah~

My nails haven't dried yet.

I need to straighten my hair again; this rainy season is making it frizzy.

NOOOO! TT-TT Kaname-kun broke up with me~!

Wah! There's a sale on eyeliner at the department store today!

...Eh? Natsume-kun, where are you going? You're going to leave a beautiful girl here all alone?

Natsume-kun?

...COME BACK HERE, HYUUGA! I HAVEN'T FINISHED ANNOYING YOU YET!

**LOGIC 2**

Gakuen Alice Cultural Fest

Sumire: Whew. HOW MANY CUSTOMERS ARE COMING INTO THIS FREAKING CAFE? -Rage-

Student A: It's fine Shouda. You can take a break now.

Sumire: REALLY? YAY! -Takes off maid outfit, then sees puppet outside classroom-

Puppet: -wave-

Sumire: Huh? -Walks to puppet- -Meets face-to-face with a witch mask-

Mikan: Ohai there. -Waves puppet-

Sumire: What do you want? -o-

Mikan: Come with me. -Grabs arm-

Sumire: Huh? Where are we going?

Mikan: Somewhere. -Goes into the Haunted house, pushes Sumire in and shuts door-

Sumire: MIKAN? -Looks around, Sees Koko crouched in a corner- ...Koko-kun?

Koko: ...Su...mire...?

Sumire: Is something wrong? -doki-

Koko: -grabs Sumire-

Sumire: KOKO-KUN? ...Are you scared...of ghosts...?

Koko: ...

Sumire: Koko-kun?

Koko: ...Zzz...

Sumire: (HE FELL ASLEEP) -doki- -pulls out phone-

Brr...Brrr... Hello?

Sumire: Kitsuneme, can you help me...?

Kitsuneme: Huh?

**LOGIC 3**

-GA Cultural Festival-

-Snack Vendor-

Tsubasa: Yo! Is there any Takoyaki left?

Student A: Yeah! -Gives-

Tsubasa: THIS IS MOCHI DUMBASS! ARE YOU EVEN JAPANESE?

Hotaru: Yoo~

Tsubasa: Oh, 'sup. Here, free dumpling.

Hotaru: Thanks. You have a camcorder right? Can I borrow it?

Tsubasa: Yeah, why?

Hotaru: ...I'M GOING TO VIDEOTAPE A SISSY SOBBING IN A CORNER OF OUR HAUNTED MANSION. Can I have it?

Tsubasa: (I shouldn't have asked.) -gives-

**LOGIC 4**

Koko: The thing about Natsume is that I can't tell if he's serious or not.

Ruka: What do you mean?

Koko: Yesterday I heard a rumor that he rejected this girl, so I went to ask him about it.

Ruka: What'd he say?

Koko: He said that girl was his mom.

Ruka: ...

Koko: His mom is dead.

Ruka: ...

/

Koko: -knocks on door-

Yuu: Yes...? Ah, Koko.

Koko: Do you remember Natsume's room number? I let him borrow a CD yesterday.

Yuu: Uh... I think it was "xxx"... (Didn't know what to put)

Koko: Okay thanks.

/

Koko: -knocks on door-

...

Koko: -knocks on door-

...

Koko: OPEN UP, YOU BASTARD!

Natsume: -Opens door half-asleep with one earphone in ear-

Koko: Oh god, you look drunk. Where's my CD?

Natsume: -mumbles something and gives CD-

Koko: ...Thanks.

...

Koko: WAIT, WHY ARE YOU DRUNK?

Natsume: Who knows?

Jinno: WHO'S DRUNK? YOU GUYS KNOW THERE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ALCOHOL ON CAMPUS!

Koko: ...You say that, but you had a 12 pack in your room once.

Jinno: That was for Health class.

**LOGIC 5**

Narumi: ... WHERE IS KOKO?

Yuu: He's in the infirmary, sensei~

Narumi: INFIRMARY MY ASS! Natsume-kun~ FETCH.

Natsume: ...(Grumble)

/

Koko: What was it that you needed, Narumi-sensei?

Narumi: I want you to ask Tsubasa-kun's class what they're doing for the Festival.

Koko: Why not ask the class next door? It's closer and-

Narumi: WHAT WAS THAT? YOU WANTED TO SEE YOUR SECRET CRUSH? I TOUGHT SO! DON'T TALK BACK!

Koko: TT_TT I don't even have a secret crush next door... -leaves-

/

Koko: Misaki-senpei~ what is your class doing for the Festival?

Misaki: Huh? Oh, we're doing Rupunzel.

Koko: Oh, really? Narumi-sensei wanted your class and our class to do a Festival event together.

Misaki: Okay, I just need to ask my Sensei.

/

Narumi: Okaay~ so we have both classes here in the gym, right~?

Class: Yesss~

Narumi: OKAY! COMMENCE VOTING OF CHARACTERS BEGIN!

**Rapunzel**: Mikan: 7 Ruka: 23 Tsubasa: 24

Tsubasa: Ehhh... =o=; _Well, I won't mind if the prince is Misaki~_

**PMikance**: Koko: 5 Ruka: 9 Natsume: 40

Natsume: =o= ...FML.

Tsubasa: Oh my wonderful Prince~ -Grabs arm-

Fangirls: KYAAAH~!

Natsume: ...After this is over, I'm going to tear your long and luscious hair and burn it.

**LOGIC 6**

Mikan: (Sitting at desk reading a magazine when all of a sudden chokes on spit)

Ruka: What happened, Mikan?

Mikan: ...

Ruka: ?

Mikan: OH. MY. GOD. LOOK AT THIS! (Shows ad of Natsume modeling)

Ruka: WHOA. NATSUME MODELS!

Ruka: Natsume. What. Is. This? (Shows ad)

Natsume: (Face goes pale)

Koko: BAAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAH! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US THIS?

Natsume: ... Because of your idiotic reaction.

Mikan: Gosh, I would love to see this in pers—

Natsume: NO

(At Natsume's modeling company)

Koko: MUAHHAHAHAHAHA I reallllly wanna see how he does this.

Hotaru: -Brings a super high tech camera-

Mikan: Who cares! CHARGE~!

Sumire: WAAAAHHH SO MANY PRETTY CLOTHES

Koko: Duh, it's a modeling company.

Ruka: I'll go ask where Natsume is.

Ruka: Well, we're here.

Koko: We can't let him see us. Be quiet.

Everyone: (sneaks)

Natsume: ...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE... (Menacing aura)

Everyone: EEEEKKK!

Ruka: ...We just wanted to see you model, isn't it fine :D ?

Natsume: No, it's no-

Natsume's manager: OH MY! ARE YOU NATSUME-KUN'S FRIENDS! PLEASE TAKE A SEAT!

Natsume: Manager-san... THESE PEOPLE, I DON'T KNOW THE-

Koko: (Host mode) Hello there, pretty manager-san. I'm sorry we imposed on you. (Hairflip) We just wanted to see our, HYUUGA NATSUME work today. Is that okay?

Manager: ...OF COURSE IT IS! PLEASE WATCH CAREFULLY~!

Natsume: ...Oi...

Ruka: Natsume's actually pretty good at this.

Manager: Say... Now that I see you kids up close...

Ruka: Eh?

Manger: ...WOULD YOU ALL LIKE TO TRY MODELING? (Eye gleam)

Hotaru: (Mad dash, held back by Mikan)

Mikan: YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE MISSY!

Hotaru: (...FML)

Everyone: (Dressed up in nice clothes)

Hotaru: (...WHY AM I DOING THIS...)

Koko: I look 80 times better. (Pose)

Sumire: You look like a rusted trashcan.

Mikan: This is so awesome!

Sumire: ...It's comfortable, and really flashy...

Ruka: I think it looks fine.

Manager: ...YOU TWO! YOU LOOK GOOD TOGETHER. LET'S START THE PHOTOSHOOT!

Sumire: (I LOVE YOU MANAGER SAN!)

**Well, that's all the dialogue my buddy Jenday made! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
